Egao wa Mitai : Resolution
by LyreStarry Reinn87
Summary: After coming up with resolution, Rei finally had a courage to tell Switch her true feelings. Though, this is the best for them both, she believe. / Final chapter of Egao wa Mitai. Switch x OC


After five years abandoning this story, finally I had come with resolution!

* * *

She remembered clearly, at that time his dark hair swayed softly, dancing along with the wind. His dark eyes, hidden behind thin, rectangular glasses, staring straight at her red irises with a piercing, yet longing stare. His voice-even though she never heard the true voice within the static, mechanical tone-was able to make her heartbeat doubled until she had struggled to breathe.

It was amidst of the summer heat where they stood alongside each other, watching the fluffy clouds above them moving slowly, as they feeling the wind played with them, caressing their skin with a feather touch. She always coming here-the school rooftop where she always came to vent up her frustation, or simply playing guitar and enjoying the scenery below. And with him, time seemingly stop, as if allowing them both to savour this moments in timelessness. Silence embracing them both with comfort, until Rei decided to break it.

"Switch."

Her eyes still focused to the sky above, but she felt his attention altered to her. Acknowledging that he was listening, she continued, "I'm going to transfer to another school." -then turned to him as she forced the widest smile she could ever manage- "My mother thought it would be best for me to go to the school with the better education system."

Hearing this, the young man keeps silent. His face maintaining a mask without expression that she always recognize, but Rei noticed that there was a flash of sadness that appeared within. His hands both trembled with both fear and anger, his voice sounded surprisingly neutral when he responded by typing on his keyboard smoothly.

"[...I see.]"

Rei keeps herself silent as if waiting for him to continue. Curiosity got the best of her, almost at the same time when anxiousness starting to arise in her chest and starting to crawl on her spine. She wanted to know; she has to know what he would say about her sudden shocking news. Much to her disappointment, he said nothing after a long while of silence, nonetheless.

Rei turned to stare at the school grounds, where the students where walking around, chatting and laughing with their friends. Her smile gradually evaporated into the thin air.

_This is meant nothing to him, right? How stupid I am, talking about this out of the blue._

"I think, I'm going to make preparation for the festival. Man, I waste so much time to linger over here." Succeeding in mustering all of her courage, she turned to tap his shoulder, before swiftly made her way to the auditorium. But even before she walked farther, a sudden grip on her hand had halted her. It was him, stared at her deep as he tightened his grip.

"[No. Don't go.]"

His eyes gleaming weakly as if pleaded her to stay. Rei blinked; she could easily retaliate using her punchline to break the ice. However, instead of doing so, she found her lips suddenly felt numb. Her mouth was gaping, yet, she didn't manage to let out a sound.

He noticed this and went on, "[-Do you decided to abandon me?]"

His words felt like a sudden judgment, which struck her hard and cold-as if he had thrown some magical ice needle towards her. Rei had to fight her guilt and the pain caused by how strong his grip was, letting out a forced laugh.

"No-I... I have no choice."

She didn't lie about this; she just being realistic. No matter how hard she tried, in a countless attempt to mend over others' judgment, the results were always the same. She inevitably ended up returning to the square, which caused her to feel as if she merely runs up a full circle. Every full circle she made, it was only added more burden to her shoulders.

At long last, she thoroughly realized all of her hard work was futile. It was utterly impossible to make people accepted her as the way she is. Hence, she decided to break free and regarded her mother's request as a free ticket to escape. Naturally, she had to cut her ties with the rest of the club, included this young man. Soon.

"This makes us-me and her-even, eh?" she retorted, "Since I'll end up abandoning you too."

His mask finally cracked, displaying nothing but mere disappointment painted across his face "[My bad. I shouldn't let my guard down and allow myself to fall for you.]"

At that time, she finally realized that their feelings were the one and the same. Strange, she has to feel joy rose in her chest, the butterfly fluttered inside her stomach, but now... All that she felt was utter guilt and pain. Those all were burned inside her chest, and its fog caused her to feel suffocated.

She felt his grip slowly weakened, eventually releasing her. Aside from noticing the part of her wrist turned to the vibrant shade of red, she felt her heart shattered instead. Warm tears formed inside the corner of her eyes, but she suppressed it from falling down.

"...Yeah. You shouldn't." She agreed although deep inside, she is cursing herself continuously for being such a fool, "And you need to restrain yourself from falling further."

And thus, a part where she put her lively mask had fallen, showing her painful smile. Warm tears started trailed upon her cheeks as the rest of her defense crumbled down.

* * *

_Thank you for letting me write this story until the end. (Although it's written in a different language; Indonesia.) And perhaps this is not the ending that people had wished for._

_But still, I realized that this is actually the best for them both. __So... thank you for waiting. And I hope this is enough._

_Love,_

_Lyre_


End file.
